Jurassic World: Die Hard
|General}} /Chapters|Chapters}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Sandbox|Sandbox}} /Dinosaurs|Dinosaurs and other creatures}} /Other|Other}}}} |based on = |followed by = Jurassic World: Red Alert}} ''Jurassic World: Die Hard ''is the first story of The Die Hard Series, written by BattleshipMan. The story is the first in a trilogy of stories within an original alternate universe. Plot In this AU, an anti-dinosaur terrorist organization, led by brutal, revenge-minded mastermind Sean Nolan, seized control of Jurassic World in Isla Nublar, intending to unleash their sinister plans on the tourists and the staffers to prove their point about the dinosaurs to the world. But they haven't counted on former Navy SEAL turned velociraptor trainer Owen Grady, with help from Jurassic World operations manager Claire Dearing, to mess up their plans. Cast *Bruce Willis as Sean Nolan, former Special Forces soldier now leader of Extinct All Dinosaurs terrorist organization *Chris Pratt as Owen Grady, a former Navy SEAL, and a raptor expert and trainer at Jurassic World. *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing, the Jurassic World operations manager. Aunt to Zach and Gray Mitchell. *Vincent D'Onofrio as Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security operations, who wants to use the raptors and the Indominus rex as military weapons. *Ty Simpkins as Gray Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and the younger brother of Zach. *Nick Robinson as Zach Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and the older brother of Gray. *Omar Sy as Barry Sembène, Owen's assistant who helps care for the raptors. *B. D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu, a geneticist who heads the team that created the dinosaurs for Jurassic World. He is revealed to have an alliance with Hoskins. *Raymond Cruz as Mike Torres, Nolan's old Special Forces comrade who serves as his second-in-command. *Reiko Aylesworth as Heather Cullen, Nolan's main hacker and third in command. *Keith David as Captain Emmitt Davis, the commanding officer of the USS Abraham Lincoln who takes command of the situation of Jurassic World. *Irrfan Khan as Simon Masrani, CEO of the Masrani Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. *Jake Johnson as Lowery Cruthers, an employee in the park's control room. *Lauren Lapkus as Vivian Krill, an employee in the park's control room. *Jocko Sims as Jeffrey Porter, a traitorous employee in the park's control room who aids Nolan and his organization. *Max Martini as Dan Smith, Nolan's henchman and sniper who served with Nolan and Torres in the Special Forces. *Pasha D. Lychnikoff as Leonid Chernov, Nolan's Russian enforcer and interrogation expert. *Tommy Flanagan as Witter, Nolan's British henchman and weapons expert. *Brian Tee as Katashi Hamada, the leader of the ACU (Asset Containment Unit), a group of security guards installed on Isla Nublar. *Katie McGrath as Zara Young, Claire's personal assistant. *Judy Greer as Karen Mitchell, Claire's sister and mother of Zach and Gray. *Andy Buckley as Scott Mitchell, Karen's husband and father of Zach and Gray. *Tory Kittles as Hawkins, Nolan's henchman and demolitions expert. *Fernando Chien as Wang, Nolan's henchman who is a dinosaur expert and martial-artist. *Nicolas Giraud as Moreau, Nolan's French henchman and tracker. *Eric Edelstein as Nicholas Letting, the supervisor of the Indominus rex control room. *Michael Papajohn as John Antonis, Hoskins's InGen contractor who is in reality Nolan's mole for InGen. *Marissa Neitling as Chelsea Hathaway, a tourist taken hostage with her two daughters. *Kylie Rogers as Mandy Hathaway, Chelsea's 11-year-old daughter and the older sister of Lily. *Abigail Pniowsky as Lily Hathaway, Chelsea's 9-year-old daughter and the younger sister of Mandy. *Gbenga Akinnagbe as Lieutenant Commander Edwin Garnett, commander of SEAL team 7 *Russell Tovey as Lieutenant Dan Cox, SAS Dinosaurs *''Indominus Rex'' *''Tyrannosaurs Rex'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Compsognathus'' Locations *Isla Nublar **Jurassic World ***Main Street ***Innovation Center ***Hammond Creation Lab ***Control Room ***Raptor Research Arena ***Jurassic Park Visitor Center ***Jurassic Park Control Room ***Jurassic Park Emergency Bunker ***Botanical Gardens Events *Jurassic World siege Taglines *''The park is open.'' *''The park is open. But now it's facing a threat and it's not just dinosaurs.'' *''Dinosaurs are not the only threat.'' *''A dinosaur theme park taken. A team of anti-dinosaur terrorists. An island full of hostages. A brutal genetically-engineered hybrid dinosaur escapes. Only a small band of people stand in the way.'' Chapters Prologue Chapter 1: Arrival Chapter 2: Day's Work Chapter 3: Introducing the Indominus Rex Chapter 4: Preparations Chapter 5: The Siege Chapter 6: The Line between the Beach and The Park Chapter 7: The Search for Zach and Gray Chapter 8: The Hunt and the Discovery Chapter 9: A Turn for the Worse Chapter 10: Contact Chapter 11: The Revelation Chapter 12: Pterosaur Attack Chapter 13: Car Chase Chapter 14: Improvising new plans Chapter 15: Botanical Gardens refuge Chapter 16: The Satellite Phone Chapter 17: Families Chapter 18: New Alpha Chapter 19: The Final Stand Chapter 20: Retaking Control Room Category:Jurassic World Category:FanFiction Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Alternate Fanons Category:Jurassic World: The Die Hard series